


Thirium, Sex and Booze

by NoneOfThisWorld



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drunk Gavin, M/M, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Trans, Trans Gavin, Vaginal Sex, helpful Connor, sex with an android
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoneOfThisWorld/pseuds/NoneOfThisWorld
Summary: Connor stops by Jimmy's bar in order to find the Lieutenant, but finds Detective Reed instead. Being the nice guy he is, Connor makes sure he get's home safely, but ends up doing more than just that.-pssst, it's android porn-





	Thirium, Sex and Booze

**Author's Note:**

> So this can be read alone or along with my other story Baby Juice. It's basically a prequal, but you don't have to read Baby Juice to enjoy this story if you don't want to.

Connor entered Jimmy’s Bar, promptly at 11:30 pm. He was in the process of tracking down the Lieutenant, but what he found instead, was interesting to say the least. Connor tilted his head at the sight before him, examining the half drank glass of whisky, loosely grasped in the passed out man’s hand, but he suspected there’d been several more. A quick scan proved his suspicions. Connor approached the man with caution and gently rest a hand on his shoulder, “Detective Reed?” he began, gently shaking his shoulder. “It’s me, Connor.”

That seemed to be enough to rouse the man, at least, for the most part. “Oh fer fucks sake,” he slurred. “Can I ever escape you, you plastic fuck?”

Connor looked to Jimmy, “I suggest closing his tab.” The man shrugged and obliged. Connor directed his attention back to the shit faced detective, “Did you drive yourself here?”

“Why the fuck does it matter?!” the detective spat.

“I need to know whether I should call you a cab or drive you home, Detective,” Connor replied simply.

“I am perfectly capable of driving myself,” he insisted. As if to make a point, he rose from his barstool and immediately stumbled forward, face first into Connor’s chest. To his surprise, it was rather firm and warm. Pushing away from the android, he straightened up and went for another step, but stumbled once more. Connor caught him without any incidence and pulled one of the detective’s arms over his shoulder. “Let’s get you home, Detective.”

It was a struggle to get the detective to his car, not to mention, figuring out which car was indeed Detective Reed’s. Upon reaching into the detective's pocket, he retrieved the set of keys and finally was able to use the model logo on the keys to match it to the proper car. 

“You better fucking watch where you put your hands, you fucking android,” Reed hissed.

“My apologies,” Connor said as he unlocked the car and carefully help the man into his car. He buckled the detective’s seatbelt then got into the driver’s side and started the car. “Where do you live, Detective?”

“Piss off,” Reed retorted, his head lolling back.

Deciding he wasn’t going to get anywhere, he reached around Reed for his wallet, to which the man protested, “If you’re going to fondle me, plastic, at least touch me in the right spots.”

Ignoring the drunken comments, Connor found Reed’s license and thankfully, his address. Setting the wallet aside, he drove off towards the address mentioned on the ID. Of course Reed complained the whole drive and the whole way up to his apartment.

Key still in hand, Connor unlocked the door and helped the man into his house and towards his bedroom. With some struggle, they made it to the bed, but just as he was about to lay Reed down, he suddenly found himself being thrown onto the bed. “Detective Reed?”

Reed crawled onto the bed, pinning the machine as he did so. “You really piss me off, you know that?” he said through gritted teeth. “Always so fucking nice all the time,” Reed slid his knee between Connor’s legs, forcing them apart. Deviously, he pumped his knee gently between Connor’s legs. “Always trying to be everyone’s fucking friend.”

Connor’s eyes darted to the sensation he was feeling between his legs as warnings went off, messages flashing on his overlay. His eyes met with Reed’s once more, “Detective Reed, I don’t think this is-”

“Shut up,” the detective breathed before pressing his lips to Connor’s.

Connor felt Reed’s lips moving against his own. Unsure what to do, he decided to mimic the other male, which seemed to be the right thing. A low groan emitted from the man’s lips when Connor started kissing him back. 

Reed moved to straddle Connor’s waist, never breaking the kiss. Experimentally, he grinded against the machine, earning a surprised gasp from the android. He broke the kiss momentarily to tease him, but noticed something else, “Don’t fucking kiss with your eyes open, idiot. It’s freaky.”

Connor swallowed, despite not needing to, “My apologies Detective-”

“Just, fuck, just call me by my first name, at least for now,” Reed objected.

“My apologies, Gavin,” he corrected himself. “But this isn’t the proper use of my functions. Perhaps we should-”

Gavin cut him off by roughly grabbing the bulge in his pants, “Oh yeah, and what function does this thing serve in investigations?”

Connor closed his eyes, suppressing another gasp as he found it harder and harder to process properly. “I-” Gavin stroked him through his jeans, hips grinding against him as he did so. “I,” Connor tried again. “It was a case, s-several months,” he bit his lip. “Several months back. An android, addicted to sex, was accidentally killing her clients through overstimulation, so I had to be fitted with,” Gavin had been unbuckling Connor’s belt and working on getting his pants open as the android spoke. Connor struggling to continue talking. “They used me as a stand in as a client, so I had an upgrade, if you-” Connor closed his eyes, unable to focus anymore, “Fuck,” he said, just above a whisper.

Gavin smirked, “Shit, I didn’t think you were programmed to cuss.” His hand was down the front of Connor’s pants, stroking him a bit rougher than he intended.

Connor’s hips jutted, slightly under Gavin’s touch, “I can,” he confirmed, “I just choose not to.”

Gavin removed his hand from Connor’s pants deciding that their clothes needed to come off, he started with Connor’s tie as he leaned in for another kiss. He ran his tongue over Connor’s bottom lip, nipping slightly. Seeming to understand, Connor parted his lips slightly, allowing the man access. This time, Connor didn’t hold back.

It wasn’t long before both their clothes, for the most part, were flung around the room. Both men in nothing but their boxers, Connor’s eyes full of lust, taking in the sight of Gavin, who suddenly looked rather nervous. Connor’s eyes slid over the man before him, taking note of the rather large scars under either peck. They looked surgical, like something had been removed. When Gavin hesitantly removed his boxers, Connor understood.

“I know its probably not what you would have expected, but-”

Connor sat up, arms wrapping around Gavin's back, pulling him close. He trailed kisses up his chest, to his throat and jaw, leaving goosebumps in his wake. Gavin shivered at the light touches, a soft moan escaping his lips. Connor lay him down gently, trailing kisses as he went. It wasn't until Connor was between his thighs that Gavin realized what he planned on doing.

“Connor, what the fff,” he groaned when Connor's tongue made contact. Gavin’s head lolled back as Connor worked his tongue between and over his moist folds. Whatever upgrade Connor had gotten, Gavin was very thankful at that moment. His eyes rolled back and when two fingers were inserted, he found himself wanting more.

At one point, he made the mistake of looking down, eyes locking the Connor’s intense brown ones, “Shit,” he huffed. He bit his lip, closing his eyes once more, letting the waves of pleasure wash over him.

Connor’s fingers brushed against the bundle of nerves deep within. Gavin bucked his hips, wanting more and Connor obliged, fingers hitting the spot over and over. With every thrust of Connor’s fingers, ever lap of his tongue, getting every inch of Gavin’s core, Gavin felt himself getting closer. His toes curling, hands grasping the headboard and hips rocking in desperate need. 

Sensing Gavin was on the brink, Connor pumped his fingers harder and faster within Gavin, sucking and kissing his clit, showing no mercy. Gavin lifted his hips, aching for more contact. He cried out curses, his senses going into overdrive. “Oh fuck!” he cried out in pure bliss as he came heavy and hard. Connor swallowed up every last drop.

Slowly, Connor emerged from between the detective’s thighs, wiping the corners of his mouth with his thumb and index finger. He watched as Gavin writhed on the bed, wave after wave of his orgasm, pulsing through his body. 

Connor examined the man below him in fascination, finding his response rather different from the android he’d slept with several months back. It was the first time he’d participated in coitus, but Connor found his second time around, to be more...he paused, trying to find the right word, real?

Granted the android was very skilled at what she did, giving him a full tutorial of his newly acquired appendage and programing, so he couldn’t complain. There was just something different about doing so with a human, despite that human seeming to despise him only moments ago.

Connor moved to pull away as Gavin came down from his high, when Gavin’s hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, “I’m not done with you yet,” he hissed. With a yank, he pulled Connor back down to his level, crushing their lips together once more. With a skilled maneuver, Gavin had them switched so he was on top and Connor was on his back.

Gavin smirked down at Connor and rocked himself against Connor’s still clothed erection. He earned soft gasps from the android, much to his delight. Gavin continued to rock himself against the android a pleased smirk on his face, “God, how is it you can seem so human?”

“Just all part of my design,” Connor replied in a breath tone, his eyelids half open as he seemed to be watching Gavin’s hips.

“And then you go and say shit like that,” Gavin snorted. He lifted himself from Connor’s lap, noticing how Connor bucked slightly, obviously wanting the contact to continue. He chuckled as he reached for Connor’s boxer briefs and slowly slid them off of him. Now free, his proud member in all it’s glory, lay throbbing against Connor’s stomach, “Jesus Christ, that fucker is huge.”

“I obtained it from a sex club. The owner had some spare parts and apparently, most people prefer they be large, otherwise, I would have prefered a small model. It’s quite troublesome at times and-”

Gavin slapped a hand over the android’s mouth, “Do you ever fucking stop talking?” Without much else he could do, Connor shrugged his response. Gavin shook his head, eyes returning back to Connor’s throbbing shaft. It was rather large, larger than what he was use to. Gavin had never been particular about the gender of whomever he slept with, but had a tendency to lean more towards the female form, whether born that way or not. The men he had hooked up where usually in drunken lust, in and out, never to be seen again. Things were easier that way, but as far as their size, most were between six and eight inches on average. Even his toys were no more than eight inches at most. Connor, was not only bigger, but gurthier than that. It gave him pause, wondering if it’d fit. He’d make it fit, even if he had to pay for it later.

He wrapped his dry, calloused hand around the base, giving a few experimental pumps as Connor watched in curiosity, almost as if he were wondering the same thing. Trying not to think too much on it, Gavin positioned himself over the head, which surprisingly seemed to be leaking a synthetic precum. He could only assume it was some type of lube, or like a lot of the sex bots came equipt with, a cleaning solution. Not really caring about the details, he slowly lowered himself onto Connor, inch by painful inch. Connor stretched him in a way he’d never been stretched before and once he had it fully buried with him, he felt unbelievably full.

“Shiiiiiit,” he groaned.

Connor wasn’t sure what to do at this moment, he wanted to move, but he also knew Gavin needed time to adjust. He was so hot and tight, making Connor want more. Carefully, he rested his hands on Gavin’s thighs, gently rubbing his hands up and down the inner parts of Gavin’s thighs. Surprising them both, Gavin gave a pleased shiver at Connor’s gently touches. Their eyes locked once more as Connor’s hand trailed up further until his thumb brushed Gavin’s clit. 

This encouraged Gavin to slowly begin moving. With every rock of his hips, Connor gave short little grunts, his thumb moving in small circles on Gavin’s clit to elicit more moans. Gavin changed his position for more leverage as he lifted his hips, almost completely coming off of Connor, then slammed down. Connor’s head tilted back in a low groan, his hands tightening on Gavin’s thighs, his thumb still moving in circles, but his pace quickened. Gavin did it again and again, seeming to drive the android crazy.

A pleased smirk crossed Gavin’s face at what he was doing to the android, “You moan like a fucking slut,” he teased. 

Connor moved his hands, firmly grasping Gavin’s hips before promptly thrusting upward, forcing a moan out of Gavin in return, “I’d make a comment about the sounds you’re making, but I think you said it for yourself just then.”

“Fuck you,” Gavin retorted, to which Connor thrust again. “Shit.”

No longer able to hold back, Connor continue to thrust, meeting every rock of Gavin’s hips with accurate timing. Each thrust bringing them closer and closer to their end. Gavin could feel his coming on, the pressure building up deep inside. His movements becoming more erratic. With a few more thrusts from Connor, he came, his whole body shaking and pulsing with his orgasm. Below him he could feel Connor’s speed pick up and with a low groan the android spilled into him.

They sat there like that for a short while, before Gavin shakily crawled off of the android, tracest of their mess coated the android’s skin and dripped between Gavin’s thighs. “Shit, it looks so real,” he said gesturing to the whitish ooze. All Connor could manage was a quick nod as he examined the mess himself.

Gavin plopped down on the bed beside Connor, labored breathing as he tries to catch his breath. It’s silent for a long time between the two as they both try to understand what had just happened. When Connor finally decides to speak, he glances at the Male to find him passed out.

Sitting up in the bed, he looks to the sleeping man once more before getting up and making his way to the bathroom. He washes the mess from his skin, dresses, then leaves, mind in a fog. When he finally gets home, it’s just past three am and to his surprise, Hank is passed out on the couch.


End file.
